Generally, an umbrella is a device carried to give shelter from rain, rays of the sun, snow, etc.
A typical umbrella includes an umbrella support, a plurality of umbrella ribs that are installed on an upper portion of the umbrella support and that are capable of being folded, support ribs respectively supporting the umbrella ribs, and a canopy that is fixed on the umbrella ribs to give a user shelter from rays of the sun, rain, or snow.
The umbrella ribs are hingedly fixed on an upper fixing portion of the umbrella support by hinge pins. Each of the support ribs has a first end that is hingedly connected to the corresponding umbrella rib and a second end that is hingedly coupled to a slider that is capable of vertically sliding along the umbrella support.
When the slider moves to an upper portion of the umbrella support, the support ribs and the umbrella ribs are unfolded outward and thus the canopy is unfolded. When the slider moves to a lower portion of the umbrella support, the support ribs and the umbrella ribs are folded and thus the canopy is folded.
In the conventional umbrella, the canopy is formed of a single member. Therefore, in strong winds, the resistance against the wind increases and thus the umbrella ribs and the canopy may be turned inside out.
Furthermore, when the user is heading in a direction into the wind, he or she has to advance in a state where the umbrella is inclined toward the wind. With the umbrella positioned in this manner, since the user cannot secure a clean front view, the user may encounter unpleasant or even dangerous situations such as walking into puddles or into fixed structures.